


All Fun and Games

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Huh," John said, juggling the stone from hand to hand. "Pretty big."</p><p>Rodney skidded to a halt in front of him, gaping. "You're kidding me, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> For monanotlisa, to the prompt 'off world, amethyst.'

"Huh," John said, juggling the stone from hand to hand. "Pretty big."

Rodney skidded to a halt in front of him, gaping. "You're kidding me, right?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. It's as big as a fair-sized grapefruit. Pretty colour, too. You think it's an amethyst? Maybe some kind of purple diamond."

"You just had to fend off two, two giant-sized _mutant oafs_ using only a sword!" Rodney's hands were flapping in that pattern John had come to think of as meaning _Danger, danger, John Sheppard_. "You could have been skewered and you want to know the geological nature of a shiny lump of _rock_?"

"I won it fair and square!" John protested. He tried and failed to stick the stone in his pocket—it really was big; maybe he could teach Torren to play ball with it—and settled for holstering the sword back at his hip.

"'It is somewhat similar to your Olympics,' Teyla said. 'There are many tests of skill,' Teyla said." Rodney was all but wringing his hands together, the high points of his cheeks flushed red. "Pardon me for not remembering the last time that, that _Nadia Comaneci_ ended a back flip by launching throwing stars into the audience."

"That," John said agreeably, dabbing at the blood the blood that was trickling from the glancing cut on his cheek, "would be pretty ninja."

Rodney muttered something which sounded suspiciously close to "Ninja your _face_."

"Oh, you would not," John drawled, leaning close to kiss Rodney—letting the familiar sweetness of Rodney's mouth against his soothe the ache in his bruised and battered ribs.

"Would too," Rodney grumbled.

"Would not," John said and kissed him again—more insistently this time, until they earned a smattering of applause from some of the spectators who were still lingering in the viewing stands.

"Would _so_," Rodney said, nipping lightly at the split curve of John's lower lip in retaliation—and by the time Ronon found them, his own cache of winner's gemstones stashed away safely in a bag slung over his shoulder, John and Rodney were pioneering their own kind of spectator sport.


End file.
